Thanks to Pikachu
by snheetah
Summary: After an encounter with Team Rocket, Pikachu disappeared and its up to Ash and his friends to find him. Being alone and battered, a girl takes care of him. AshxOC
1. Where's Pikachu?

******I don't own Pokemon**

******Hey everybody, this is my first Pokemon fanfic and I haven't seen the show in a while so some characters might be OOC, so I hope you like it.**

******:) Oh and I used pokemon wikia for some info.**

******

* * *

**

Ash, May, Max, and Brock were having some lunch together of the food that Brock made for them. Their little pokemons were eating and playing with each other. Squirtle was splashing away in a near by pond having the time of its life while Pikachu and little Skitty were chasing each other. Skitty was fascinated by Pikachu's tail and so she decided to go and play with it.

"Don't go so far away you guys," May said as she suddenly took a quick look at Pikachu and Skitty. Pikachu ran to the forest and Skitty followed. "Skitty!" May said as she got up from her sitting position and ran after her pokemon.

"May wait up!" Ash said as he also got up and went after his friend. Brock and Mex followed them also. When May and Ash appeared and found their pokemons, they say Skitty on top of Pikachu. Pikachu was squealing with delight while Skitty was happily meowing away, playing with his tail.

"Ha, ha," May giggled, "that's really cute," she went and picked up Skitty. Ash went and picked up Pikachu. Suddenly, out of the blue, a robotic hand flew out of the bushes and grabbed Pikachu from Ash.

"Ahh!" Ash yelped as the hand scared him and he tried to pull Pikachu away from the robotic hand. Suddenly Team Rocket appeared.

"Let go twerp!" Meowth said as he was pulling on the gadget along with the rest of them.

"Not doing it!" Ash snapped back.

"Seviper, use poison tail!" Jessie ordered her snake-like pokemon as it lashed out at Ash.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu activated its attack and yellow lightning went through the gadget, at Seviper, at Ash, and at Team Rocket. The four of them were hit by the thunderbolt. There was a huge boom after followed by smoke.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket said as they flew through the air along with Seviper. Then a little light shined through the air.

Ash coughed as the smoke suddenly cleared up around him. He ran through the smoke and and saw a busted-up gadget. Pikachu was nowhere to be seen.

"PIKACHU!" he yelled for his little friend and waited for a reply. Nothing. "PIKACHU!" he yelled louder this time but there was no high-pitched response back. "PIKACHU!" he yelled one last time, but, nothing.

Ash put his hands on his head and clenched his teeth together. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw May there.

"We'll help you find Pikachu," May said.

"Thanks," Ash said.

Brock, Max, May, and Ash commenced on finding Pikachu.


	2. Steelix vs Pikachu

******I don't own Pokemon**

******Used pokemon wikia for pokemon info.  
**

******

* * *

**Pikachu crashed to the ground! When he activated his attack it caused the thunder to go through the gadget and hit both of Team Rocket and Ash. When the gadget exploded, it caused both of Team Rocket and Pikachu to blast off. Pikachu slowly lifted himself from the ground. He shook his furry little head to clear away the smoke that went on around his head. When he opened his black eyes he saw that he was at a different place. The place where he was in was rocky.

"PIKA!" Pikachu squealed through the air, desperately calling out for Ash. No answer. "PIKA, PIKA, PI!" he squealed again but there was no answer from Ash. Getting scared Pikachu ran into the cave. While running he wanted to hide someplace where he could be safe and that nobody could come to him. He ran and hid behind some rocks where he thought that he was safe. He looked up from the rock outside to the cave opening waiting for something or someone to come in. Suddenly, the 'rock' moved.

"Steelix," a voice came from behind PIkachu.

Pikachu's ears perked up when he heard the sound behind him. He looked in front of him and saw a tall shadow. Knowing that something was right behind him, Pikachu slowly turned around and came face-to-face with a Steelix. The Steelix was huge and it looked really mad.

"STEELIX!" it snapped as it lashed out at Pikachu. Luckily, Pikachu dodged the attack from the rock pokemon. Steelix bashed the ground and went under it. Not knowing where it was going to pop up, Pikachu looked around for it. After a few seconds, Pikachu found himself flying through the air.

"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pikachu yelled as he was flying through the air. His little yellow body crashed to the ground.

"STEEEEEEELIX!" Steelix activated its iron tail attack and it smack Pikachu across his body sending him against the other side of the wall.

Getting into a fighting position, Pikachu used quick attack along with iron tail. Steelix used sandstorm and disappeared into the ground once again. Pikachu stopped and looked around the smoke hoping to see a shadow. The ground started to shake as Steelix swiftly appeared from the ground and used tackle on Pikachu. Once again, Pikachu was flying in the air but while flying it activated its attack.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" he squealed as the thunderbold attack was activated from his red cheeks and it hit Steelix pretty hard. Steelix was screaming of the pain that was going through him. Pikachu landed on the rocky ground and used quick attack and tackled Steelix. Steelix fell on the ground, not moving. Pikachu waited.

Then, Steelix swiftly moved and coiled itself around Pikachu tiny body squeezing him. Pikachu was crying out. Steelix kept on tightening its grip on Pikachu. Pikachu began to activate thunderbolt again but he couldn't for he was too weak. Only little sparks were flying out of his red cheeks. Steelix, seeing this, flung Pikachu into the air and used iron tail. Steelix's tail hit Pikachu and sent him out of the cave and into a forest.

Seeing what had happened, Steelix went back to sleep knowing that whoever came into its cave would soon pay a dear price.


	3. Pikachu vs Arbok

**I don't own Pokemon**

**Pokemon wikia also used**

**I know that May and Ash don't love each other but they're cute together.**

**

* * *

**Pikachu crashed to the ground again. The poor little thing was covered in cuts and bruises. He tried to get up but the strength that he used to have in him were gone. He needed to rest. Again, Pikachu tried to get up from his laying position. After trying, and trying, he successfully got up from the ground but couldn't walk. His left front paw was twisted but the rest of his paws were fine. Walking with only his three paws he went behind a bush and made a soft bed with the little leave that were on the ground. Once the bed of leaves was made Pikachu settled there and rested his head on his paws. He looked around the area to where he was. It was growing dark outside and there were weird noises that his ear perked up and he felt a little scared of the noises. He felt really frightened that he wanted to crawl back to Ash's arms and cuddle up with him. He rested his head back down and let a little tear escape from his eye.

* * *

Ash, Max, May, and Brock set up a tent to rest for the night. Ash was outside the tent staring at the fire that was crackling. His mind was on Pikachu. He did not notice May coming out of the tent and walking near him. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Ash looked at her. She sat down next to him.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked him.

Ash shook his head as he looked to the ground.

"We'll find Pikachu," May told him, "and we won't stop until we find him."

"Stupid Team Rocket," Ash said as he cursed under his breath about them.

May gasped. "Ash, you never have said anything like that before."

Ash looked at her with a fierce expression. "Does that matter now May?" he snapped at her. "I don't care. They took Pikachu with them!"

May was shocked as Ash's outburst. She had the look as if she was about to cry. "I know that Pikachu blasting off is hard for you Ash, but you don't have to snap at me!" she said as she jumped to her feet.

"Well I don't think you pointing out my language would help us find Pikachu," he snapped back at her. He looked at her. She had the look of surprise on her face and hurt. After all she was one of his best friends and also Ash's "secret" crush. Oh yeah, she had known this a long time ago. He saw that she slowly shook her head and go back into the tent. Ash let out a sigh and fell back to the ground looking at the fire.

* * *

As Pikachu was sleeping soundly.

"Arbok," a hissing sound was heard from the distance. Pikachu's ears perked up and he quickly got into a position. Forgetting that his left front paw was injured, Pikachu winced in pain. A purple-like cobra slithered to Pikachu. It was an Arbok!

Pikachu got into an attacking position as the Arbok slithered towards him.

"PIKAAA!" Pikachu used quick attack on it but Arbok being quick bit Pikachu on the back. Pikachu activated his iron tail and hit Arbok right at the head. Pikachu jumped back and looked at his back. It was scratched and blood was coming out. Pikachu was hurt and relieved at the same time that no poison went through his body. "PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" he squealed as his attack, thunderbolt was activated. Arbok dodged it and lashed out a Pikachu. His mouth was open, ready to grab Pikachu by the neck and probably do a death roll to twist Pikachu's neck and kill him. It would be a good dinner for him to eat.

Pikachu dodged Arbok's attack and the snake's fangs were caught on the tree. The snake-like pokemon tried to wriggle free but it was no use. Pikachu, seeing this as an opportunity, activated his thunderbolt attack.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUU!" the thunderbolt hit Arbok. When Pikachu was finished Arbok was unable to battle. So Pikachu ran as quickly as his three little uninjured paws could carry him.


	4. Zangoose vs Pikachu

**I don't own Pokemon**

**Pokemon wikia used**

**

* * *

**Frantically running away, Pikachu tripped on a rock and did a little somersault in the air and landed with a thud. He got up to his paws and tried to run. He tried to limp his away out of the dark scary forest with the scary animals sounds that were whispering throughout the forest. How he wished he could be with Ash right now. Not that Pikachu wasn't brave or anything but the condition that he was in made him want to jump in Ash's arms and snuggle with him. As he was running, he was bumping into tree trunks, rocks, bushes, and he kept on tripping because of his injured paw. He tripped again. He was too weak to keep on going. He was injured, weak, and starving for some food! No he had to keep on going. He had to find Ash. He just had to! He wasn't going to give up now! He got up from the dusty ground and got up into a standing position. He squinted into the deepness of the forest and saw a twinkling light there. Either it was day already or he was near a town. This light motivated him to run through the light. So, he decided to run as quickly as possible. As he was running a creature dropped right in front of him.

Zangoose activated his claws and lashed out at Pikachu. Pikachu was too weak to dodge the attack and was slashed right through the head. Taking this as an attack, Pikachu slowly activated his tail and used quick attack. Zangoose was hit through the chest and topple backwards but he regained his balance and lashed out a Pikachu again. Pikachu got scratched on the chest and blood began to ooze out of the wound. Pikachu winced in pain as he was toppled to the ground by Zangoose's swift strike of the paw. Pikachu tried to get up. As he did he activated thunderbolt.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!" he squealed as thunder was activated. The thunder hit Zangoose. After he recovered he grew enraged that he ran straight at Pikachu. Using all of his strength, Pikachu did a jump in the air and ran away as quickly as possible from Zangoose. He ran as fast as he could towards the light. He hoped that it was an exit out of this forest. With Zangoose right behind him, Pikachu ran out of the forest and did not see a rock right before him. He tripped and fell. As he got up he felt a huge paw on his back that was holding him down on the ground.

"Zang," Zangoose said triumphantly as he got Pikachu. Pikachu waited for the worst moment to come but nothing happened.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUU!" he said a yellow electric light come right at him and both Pikachu and Zangoose were hit by the attack. Zangoose, growing in fear, ran away. Pikachu slowly looked up at whomever attacked Zangoose but his vision was blurry. All he saw right before him was a yellow, stubby figure with a mouse-like nose and a weird looking tail. Everything went blurry and black for him as he slowly shut his eyes from the exhaustion that had happened.

* * *

The yellow creature sniffed Pikachu's head. Knowing that it was its own kind and also knowing that he was hurt, the little creature let out a shriek to get her owner's attention.

"Pikachu what is it?" her owner said. She had long, curly, brown hair with bangs that went to the side of her forehead. She was a care taker for injured pokemon. Kind of like Nurse Joy but she took care of the ones that were badly hurt. "Oh my," she said as she looked at the injured Pikachu that was right before her. She approached him and gently picked him up.

The girl's Pikachu was looking around curiously.

"You poor thing," she said as she examined Ash's Pikachu. A lot of bruises and injures and a broken paw. "I have to treat you immediately," the girl said as she walked away and her Pikachu followed after her.

* * *

The girl walked inside her house. Her house was also an infirmary for pokemon. She put the unconscious Pikachu on her table. She took out some bandages to wrap them around the wounds and some cream to ease the pain. She took Pikachu's injured paw and wrapped the bandage around it. The girl's Pikachu was looking on curiously at the process. She applied some cream on the wounds and wrapped them up also. She examined Pikachu again and she found something horrible. One of the injuries in one of Pikachu's paws was infected. It had yellow puss coming out of it.

"Oh," the girl said as she took a white cloth and wet it in some warm water. She wiped the puss away from the paw and applied some anti-infection cream on it along with some regular cream also. She wrapped the paw in a bandage. Seeing that he was sleeping she wrapped a blanket around him so he could be warm. She let him rest.


	5. It's Ash!

**I don't own Pokemon**

**

* * *

**The girl left Pikachu resting. He was covered up in a bundle with a soft blue blanket and was sleeping peacefully. The girl had put out some pokemon food for him until he woke up.

The girl slowly closed the door and walked into her room. She looked at her reflection in the window. She whipped her bangs out of her face and looked at the scar that was on the side of her forehead. The history of this scar was that while she was walking through a forest, years ago when she was a little girl, she came in contact with a pokemon. Somehow this pokemon had been angry with her. The pokemon had used on of its attacks at the leaves that were flying out of its head in a quick motion had given her a deep gash at the right side of her forehead. She had gotten stitches of course but the cut had been really, really deep that when it healed it left a scar. She had been afraid of pokemon ever since she was a little girl. When she became a teenager, her father had bought a pokemon into the house. It was an adorable little pink kitten, of course a Skitty. That little attached to her and she began to love playing with Skitty. Her pet pokemon had seemed to ease her fear for pokemons. Tragically, four months later, Skitty had died. It was hit by a car. The girl swore to herself that she would never come in contact with any pokemons ever again. She cried for weeks and kept saying to herself that it was all of her fault that Skitty was killed. She even cut her wrists to relieve the pain that Skitty had went through, so she could feel it. She even tried to commit suicide so she could be close to her pokemon. A few years later, she met Pikachu. She had found her in a forest injured and hurt. She had taken her and took good care for her like she was her baby. After a few weeks or so, Pikachu had attached herself to her and the girl began to like pokemons again. She made on oath to herself that she will take good care of her only pokemon so she won't wind up like Skitty.

The girl sighed as she continued to look at her reflection. She applied some make-up on her scar to cover it up. "Pull yourself together," she said to her reflection as it imitated her. She picked up a pink note that was caught at the side of her mirror. It said _To my lovely Victoria. _She opened the card and looked at the picture. In the picture there was a a man and a woman. Both of them were smiling. They were her parents. She missed them. Victoria bought the picture close to her face and kissed the picture. She softly set the picture down on the table. She slowly got up and went to look at the injured Pikachu to see how he was doing.

* * *

"PIKACHU!" Ash yelled, his hands cupped over his mouth as he yelled his beloved pokemon's name. Nothing. "We've been searching for hours and no sign no sign of Pikachu," he said.

Max suddenly knelt down on the ground.

"What is it Max?" Brock asked him.

Max pointed at the ground, "look at these tracks," he said as the group looked at the tracks. They were paws.

"Those are Pikachu's!" Ash yelled as he ran to follow them.

"Ash!" the group yelled as they ran after him.

After following the tracks, Ash stopped. The small tracks had stopped to where he was standing and he was looking at some humongous tracks that were three times bigger than Pikachu's.

The group met up with Ash.

"Wow," May said, eyeing the tracks.

"They're Zangoose tracks," Brock spoke up as he inspected the tracks.

"Do you think Pikachu got into a battle with Zangoose?" May asked.

"I don't know," Ash said as he traced over the pawprints with his hand. He looked around his surroundings. He saw that he was in a gassy field filled with flowers that were beautiful and in bloom. He bowed his head. He was both exhausted from the lack of sleep and sadness of his lost little friend.

"Pika," came a high-pitched voice.

"Huh?" Ash said as he looked around once he heard the noise.

"Pika," it came again.

Ash looked ahead of him. There he saw a Pikachu sniffing some flowers or looking for berries. Excitment rushing through him he yelled, "PIKACHU!"

Pikachu looked and Ash that was running over with hi group of friends. Pikachu turned and ran away from them.

"Pikachu wait!" Ash called as he reach out his hand as if he could grab Pikachu, "it's me Ash!"


	6. Memories

**I don't own Pokemon and pokemon. wikia is used**

**

* * *

**Pikachu kept running and running away from the group. What did they want? Why were they chasing her? Frantically, Pikachu looked from left to right and ran straight at its owner. She looked at Victoria cutting some roses from a rosebush and putting them in a basket.

"PIKA!" Pikachu yelled as it jumped into her arms.

"What is it?" Victoria yelped as Pikachu jumped in her arms. When she saw Pikachu running like crazy she thought she was hurt. She felt Pikachu's heart beating rapidly and her breathing was fast. "Relax, relax," she said soothingly as she stroked Pikachu's back. Victoria tried to control her breathing. She did not want to experience another tragedy with her pokemon. Pikachu was attached to her and she did not want to lose her.

Ash and the group arrived and saw Pikachu in Victoria's arms. Ash was surprised to see Pikachu in a strangers arms. He had the urge to run there and grab Pikachu from her. As he was about to go to Victoria he heard Max yell and point.

"Hey!" Max said as he pointed at Pikachu, "look at Pikachu's tail."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked as he looked at Pikachu's tail. It was in a shape of a heart. It was not like his own Pikachu.

"Can I help you?" Victoria suddenly asked the group as she put Pikachu on the ground.

Pikachu decided to explore the stranger that were gathered there. She slowly approached them and sniffed their shoes. She put her paws on Max's knee and sniffed him.

"AHHHH!" Brock yelled. Brock's yell scared Pikachu and it scurried away as quickly as possible. Brock did an anime jump and he was holding Victoria's hands. "You are one of the most prettiest girls around here!" his eyes literally turned into hearts. "Want to-owwwww!" he yelled as he felt a tug on his ear.

"We say this again," Max said as he was dragging Brock away from Victoria, "they are not interested."

"Oh," Ash said as he looked at the Pikachu there. It was not his. "Sorry for scaring her," Ash said to Victoria as he approached her.

"That's alright," Victoria said as she picked up the basket filled with roses. "Did you lose your Pikachu or something?"

"Yes," Ash said. "Why did you see him around here?" he was suddenly excited. He thought he finally had found Pikachu!

"Well I saw one around here and it wad badly injured. I took it in and treated it but I don't know to whom it belongs to," Victoria said. "You can come with me if you want. Maybe its yours."

"It is mine," Ash said.

"Oh," Victoria said, "how did you lose him?"

"Team Rocket," Ash said.

"Who?" Victoria asked, for she had never heard of Team Rocket before. She wasn't an active girl. She rarely stayed outside. She was a stay-at-home girl. If she needed something for her home she went outside to get it. She was outside today because she needed roses for her house. She loved roses. They were red, big, and beautiful.

"Team Rocket," May repeated as she stepped in. "They are these two criminals that always try to steal pokemons, from us and other people also," May explained.

"Oh well," Victoria said, "shame on them then. How did Pikachu get lost with this Team Rocket involved?"

"Well we were fighting," Ash began, "and when both of our pokemons were fighting, it created this big explosion, blowing Team Rocket to another side of the sky and my Pikachu to the other. We've been searching for days."

"Well come with me and you'll recieve him," Victoria said as she turned and walked. When she turned, she didn't notice that one of the roses fell out of the basket. Ash saw this. He bent down and picked it up.

"Here, you dropped this," Ash said as he gave her the rose.

Victoria turned around and saw As holding the rose. She slowly put her hand on the stem of the roses and delicately took it away, without leaving Ash's eyes. She found something nice in this boy by staring at his eyes. They were friendly, sweet, concerned, and also...cute. She took the rose and put it back into her rose bunch.

"Right this way," she said as she turned once again and they followed her.

* * *

Victoria opened the door to her hosue and they walked inside. Her house was sparkly clean. Yes she was a clean freak. She wanted everything to me nice and clean for her and her pokemon and also for other people too. Her parents raised her to know better.

"Have a seat," she said to Ash, Brock, May, and Max who sat down on a nearby couch.

Victoria walked to the sink and grabbed a vase. She filled it up with some water and after, put the roses in it. She touched the flowers as if they were feathers on a bird-pokemon. "Follow me," she said Ash and the res of the gang. The followed her to a room.

Victoria opened the door and walked inside. Ash looked around the room. It was also clean. Then his eyes landed on a little bundle of something wrapped in a blanket. He looked at Victoria as she delicately put the vase next to the little bundle. He also saw her unwrapping it. He saw something yellow.

"Is this your Pikachu?" Victoria asked as she turned around and showed Ash the bandaged up Pikachu.

"Ah!" Ash yelled as he looked at the beat-up Pikachu. He softly took Pikachu in his arms. Pikachu looked so beat-up. He was still bandaged everywhere. He looked really fragile to Ash. "Pikachu," he said softly to the tiny pokemon that was sleeping.

Hearing his voice, Pikachu slowly opened up its eyes and looked up. "PIKA!" he said with glee when he saw Ash.

"Pikachu!" Ash said happily, "you're okiay!" filled with joy, Ash fel some hot tears escaping from his eyes. "Thank you so much!" Ash said to Victoria.

"You're welcome," Victoria said as she smiled to him. She was happy that Pikachu was happy to see her owner and also fr Ash being happy. She knew what it was like to lose a pokemon. "He was just injured terribly. Clawed, bitten, I guess he was trying to defend himself against some pokemons that he met in the forest," she explained. "He needs t stay here for a couple of days to heal completely."

"You're a Pokemon Vet?" Brock asked her.

"I am actually," Victoria answered, "I love pokemons so much. I always dreamed of being a vet for pokemons and here I am."

"Sounds like a nice occupation," May said.

"It is," Victoria said, "whenever I heal them it makes me feel good inside."

Suddenly May's pokeball popped open. A white figure transformed into Skitty as it jumped out of its pokeball. "Nyah!" it meowed at them.

"Skitty," May said as she took Skitty in her arms. The little thing was always jumping out of its pokeball.

"Is that..." Victoria said, "a Skitty?"

"Yeah," May nodded with exasperation as if she was taking care of a five year old toddler, "always jumping out of its pokeball." SKitty struggled out of May's arms and landed on the floor. She looked around and saw Victoria there. She leaped at Victoria and began rubbing herself against Victoria's leg. Then it jumped up on Victoria's arms and started meowing and purring at her showing a sign of appreciation.

Victoria felt a warmth rise up inside her. Her Skitty had always done that to her. She was also really playful. Just like May's Skitty. Victoria felt tears coming to her eyes. She hated crying in front of people. "I uh, have to go," she softly said as she gently set Skitty down on the floor. She walked away from them. When her back was turned on them she felt the tears falling down her face. She walked out fo her house.

"What's the matter with her?" Max suddenly asked.


	7. Flashback

**I don't own Pokemon**

**

* * *

**May, Brock, Max, and Ash looked at each other. "What was that all about?" Ash suddenly asked as he put his Pikachu back and as gently as possible on the counter. Pikachu slowly let out a soft 'pika' and then closed its eyes. Victoria's Pikachu jumped on top of the counter and slowly approached Pikachu. She sniffed the top of his head and then gave it a tiny lick. Pikachu felt the soft wetness of her lick and he slowly raised his head and looked up at her. His little lips curled into a smile. Victoria's Pikachu bent her head down and nuzzled her nose with Pikachu, showing a sign of likeness.

"Aw," May squealed when she saw the two Pikachus showing their own affection for each other. Victoria's Pikachu jumped behind Ash's Pikachu and rested her head on his back. The two of them suddenly let the tiredness and the warmth engulf them into a pool of darkness and take them on a journey of dreams.

"I think we should let them rest," Brock said.

"Can you guys stay here with them?" Ash asked his friends, "I am gonna go see what's up with Victoria."

"Alright," Max said.

Ash nodded at them and then he left them there.

* * *

As Ash got out of Victoria's house, he came face to face with a forest. Victoria was probably in there so he decided to go there and find her. As he was walking through the forest, he saw that he was engulfed with sweet smelling flowers. They were red, yellow, pink, blue, violet. They were just plain beautiful. He looked at the ground and saw one piece of the flowers that was plucked out from one of the bushes and it looked battered, as if someone had stepped on it. It went from being beautiful into being fragile and weak. He looked ahead of him and saw a figure of a girl with brown hair that was crouched at one of the bushes. He saw her getting up. Ash approached her. "Hey Victoria," he said.

Victoria heard of his and did a tiny little jump. She slowly turned around. Ash saw that she had red smudges on around here eyes and her eyes were a little bit glazed. "Hey Ash," she said. While she was looking at him she began to squeeze on the red rose's stem that she was holding. She failed to notice that this rose had thorns on it and the thorns stabbed her. "Ahh!" she yelped as she felt the pain run up her hand. She quickly let go and the rose fell on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked as he ran to her. He looked at Victoria clutching her hand. He saw a few smudges of blood on her uninjured hand. "Here let me see," he said as he gently clutched her arm in his and looked at it. There was only a tiny dot on her hand and it wasn't bleeding rapidly at all.

Victoria looked at her and her panting began to increase.

* * *

_She was a tiny little girl and she was happily skipping through her town with her beloved Skitty. She had gotten Skitty for her ninth birthday and she loved her parents for it. Skitty was happily hopping by her side meowing purring and leaping at her to play with her little pigtails. _

_"Nyha!" Skitty meowed as it jumped on her head and began to play with her brown pigtails. _

_The little girl giggled. She didn't have any best friends and she considered her Skitty one of her only and bestest friends in the whole world. Skitty was her everything. Skitty was the only pet that she could talk to and have a conversation with. Her parents were around but she intended to stick around with Skitty at all times. She always dressed her up and they head tea parties together. Skitty liked it. She got all of the attention and love and she was happy. _

_Skitty jumped off the little girl's head and began to walk beside her when something caught her attention. She stopping walking along with Victoria and looked down the street. Down the street there was this little flag dangling from the window. Skitty loved anything that dangled. "NYAH!" she squealed as she began to cross the road to go to the dangling flag._

_"Skitty!" Victoria said as she went after her._

_Skitty didn't pay any attention at her. She was concentrated on going to the white flag and playing with it. _

_"SKITTY WATCH OUT!" Victoria yelled as she stopped in her tracks._

_Skitty heard Victoria's terrified shriek and stopped running. "Nyah?" she confusingly meowed as she turned her head. When she did all she saw was darkness._

_"SKITTY!" Victoria hysterically shrieked as she ran to her pokemon. She picked up Skitty's little body and saw that it was dead. She began to cry. Her hands were covered with Skitty's blood._

_

* * *

_"Victoria," Ash said as he looked at Victoria panting. "VICTORIA!" he shouted, trying to get her attention.

* * *

_"No! No!" Victoria thrashed around as she was being pulled away by her parents. They had found her there and they had tried to take her away from Skitty's body. A pokemon ambulance had come and Nurse Joy had inspected Skitty carefully. She declared that Skitty was dead and they covered up her little with a white sheet. _

_"NO SKITTY!" Victoria screeched through her tears that were flowing down like a waterfall as she reach out her hand as if she could try and grab Skitty._

_

* * *

_"Victoria are you okay?" Ash asked.

Victoria shook her head and snapped out of her flashback. She looked down at her hand only to see that it was covered in blood. That's not what she saw. She saw that in her hand, she was holding Skitty' dead body and blood was pouring out of it. She looked up from her hand to Ash. "Skitty," she whispered.

"What?" Ash asked her.

Victoria quickly turned her head to the right at slowly sank into the ground. She felt Ash's touch leave her hand as her knees lost her and she collapsed on the ground. She put one hand on her head and hid her face with her hair.

"Victoria," Ash said as he kneeled down beside her and touched her shoulders. Victoria did not react, "what do you mean by 'Skitty?'"

Victoria tried to collect herself but she was still urging to not look at her injured hand for she thought Skitty would still be there. She closed her injured hand and felt that it was empty. She opened one eye and looked at it. It was an empty hand, soaked with a little but of blood.

"Tori?" Ash called her for short.

That nickname snapped Victoria back into reality she turned and looked at Ash.

"Sorry," Ash said, "did you mind that I called you that?"

"No," Victoria's raspy voice came through her mouth.

"Are you okay?"

Victoria shook her head no.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Victoria sniffed and wiped the last tear that was running down her face. "Your friend's Skitty, reminded me of my own."

"What happened?" Ash asked her.

Victoria explained to him about her past life when she was little and had a Skitty, her encounter with a pokemon that attacked her and the death of her Skitty. Ash couldn't help but feel bad for her. He felt that she had suffered a lot in her past life and she was revisiting it.

"I am very sorry that happened to you," Ash said, "I know how close you and your Skitty were. Its like me and my Pikachu."

"I know," Victoria said, "you were pretty freaked out when you saw him in that shape, he will get better soon. Nothing fatal."

"And I love you that you cared for him while we tried to find him," Ash said.

_Love? _Victoria thought. No one had ever said that to her. Well excluding her parents but no boy had ever said that to her. She saw Ash taking the roses with its thorns still on it. He saw him pull out the thorns.

"Here," he said, "its better without the thorns," he said as he gave the red rose to her.

Victoria smiled and she slowly took the red rose in her hand uninjured hand.

"Now let's take care of this hand," Ash said as he got up and offered his hand to her. Victoria looked at it and put her uninjured hand in his hand and he pulled her up. Victoria looked at him and she just couldn't help but think how cute his eyes were. Sincere, honest, innocent. Ash escorted her back to her home.

"Well, well, well," Meowth said as he was looking through the binoculars, "the little twep is in love with a twep-ess."

"Are the other twerps with them?" Jesse asked.

"Probably," James said.

"And that means more pokemon," Meowth said as the three of them disappeared.


	8. Pokenapped

**I don't own Pokemon**

**

* * *

**Ash helped Victoria walk back into her house. He was supporting her weight by holding her elbow. As she was walking, she was having a hard time regaining her balance because she had never cried like that in her life. She thought that she was going to pass out as she was crying but luckily she didn't. She hated passing out. One time she passed out, she found herself in the hospital, though her parents did not know what was going on with her so they transported her there. It was only a mild migraine but she was fine. Nothing too serious.

"Are you feeling better?" Ash asked her as he helped her up the staircase that led to her house.

Victoria nodded, "yeah," she said. She looked at Ash in the eyes and she couldn't help but smile within herself. _Such a gentleman _she thought. She liked the way he looked at her. Those big brown eyes, making him look cute and innocent. The warmth of his hand, grasping hers. She had never felt like this before. She had never had a crush on anybody before. This was new to her and it was exciting. She didn't like the butterflies fluttering around her stomach because that made her more nervous around him.

"There you go," Ash said as he opened the door for her and put his hand on her back as he helped her inside. Once they got inside, May, Brock, and Max looked up expectantly at the two of them. They ran over to Victoria and blasted her with questions.

"Are you okay?"

"Do you feel fine?"

"Was it something I did?"

"GUYS!" Ash yelled as they slowly stepped away from Victoria to give her some room to breathe. "Let her breathe."

"I'm okay, I feel absolutely fine, and nobody did anything," Victoria answered all of their questions.

"Then why did you suddenly run off?" Max asked her. "When May's Skitty jumped out of its pokeball I mean."

Victoria shut her eyes and gulped. She took a deep breath. When she told Ash about her situation, it felt like a thousand bricks had been lifted off of her. If she told her situation to three more people than that would relieve her so much that she would probably forget about the situation but still keep her beloved Skitty in her heart. "Okay," Victoria said as she bean to tell her past life with Sikitty, including the part when she was attacked by a pokemon, into being afraid of them, into getting Skitty, into liking them again, into Skitty getting killed, into being depressed and all that jazz, and into liking pokemon and getting Pikachu. When she told all her past to May, Brock, Max, and Ash again she felt much more relieved.

"I am so sorry," May said as she got up from the couch that she was sitting in and went over to Victoria. She put a comforting hand on her arm and Victoria felt like they cared too much about her and she liked. She had never had friends before in her life, since she was always a lone wolf, and right after school she ran home to play with her beloved Skitty. So making real friends for the first time was new to her too and also pretty exciting.

"That's alright," Victoria said, "its something that will pass soon, which I think it already has." She looked at May and smiled at her. "I'd like to see your little Skitty again."

May was a little surprised when she heard this. "O-okay," she said as she slowly took out her pokeball, "Skitty, come on out!" she threw the pokeball into the air and Skitty jumped out.

"Nyah!" Skitty meowed as she landed on the ground with her four little paws.

Victoria took s deep breath, blocked out an emotions from the past, and knelt down at May's Skitty. "Hey," she sweetly said to the little pink kitten. "How are you?"

"Nyah!" Skitty happily responded to her, then she began to play with her hair.

"Ha, ha," Victoria giggled as she felt the playful tug of Skitty's hair. She felt some water leaving her eyes but they were happy tears. Tears that bought back wonderful memories of her and her little Skitty. She petted Skitty on the head and Skitty licked her hand. Then Skitty began to run around chasing her tail.

"All better," Victoria said as she got up and looked at the group. She wiped her eyes to removed any of the remaining tears there. "I'm going to go and check up on your Pikachu," she said to Ash as she walked to the infirmary.

"I'll come with you," Ash said.

When the two of them got into the infirmary, they saw Ash's Pikachu sleeping soundly with Victoria's Pikachu. "That is just so cute," Victoria said.

"I'll say," Ash chuckled, "me and Pikachu had a very adventurous past."

"How?" Victoria asked.

"Well the two of us had a rough start at first but then we got along and here we are," he said, "best pals for life," he patted Pikachu's head.

"Sounds better than my Pikachu," Victoria said as she stroked her Pikachu's back. "I rescued her. She was terribly beaten by her owner. I saw her walking along the forest to where I found your Pikachu. She was so scared that I would ever forget her expression when she looked in my eyes. She was pleading for help."

"Whoa," Ash said. He had never known that people abused their pokemons.

"So I approached her," Victoria explained, "softly took her in my arms and took her home. I treated her until she finally healed. She was really fragile like me when I was younger."

"When you lost Skitty," Ash said. _This girl has been through a lot _he thought.

"Pika, pi," a soft voice was heard as Ash's Pikachu slowly lifted his head and looked around. Suddenly, Victoria's Pikachu lifted her head and looked at Pikachu. Ash's Pikachu seemed to be healing fairly quick. He was a strong little thing and it was a miracle that he survived all of those dangerous pokemon attacks and survived without any food.

"Pika!" Victoria's Pikachu exclaimed happily as she looked at her new pal. She saw him slowly get up on his four paws, only one of them was still hurt so he limped as he walked over to Victoria's Pikachu. As he did he put his nose on her nose and did an Eskimo kiss to her.

"Cute," Victoria giggled, "I guess your Pikachu is feeling okay. That was a quick heal."

Suddenly Skitty ran into the room to look for something to play in. She looked at Pikachus' tails and she happily meowed as she ran over to them. Both Pikachus jumped off of the counter and they ran away from Sktty as if they were running away for life. They ran outside the door.

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu yelped as Skitty jumped on his tail. Victoria's Pikachu jumped on top of Skitty to get her off of him. When Skitty rolled away from PIkachu she spied on a red flower that was hanging from a bush. She ran to play with it. As she did, a red robotic hand lashed out and grabbed Skitty.

Shocked, both Pikachus ran over to the bush where they were both taken away by the robotic hand.


	9. Fighting to be Free

**I don't Pokemon**

**Pokemon. wikia used **

* * *

The two Pikachus were thrown inside a cage. Ash's Pikachu hit the back of the cage which created a rattle. Victoria's Pikachu tried to run out and attack but the door of the cage shut. Skitty looked on with curiosity from Victoria's Pikachu to the people that kidnapped them.

"Well, well, well," a voice said, "three pokemons captured from the tw'eps." This voice belong to a pokemon named Meowth. He wasn't a regular pokemon, for he talked on all, but he also worked with a dangerous group that kidnapped pokemons to sell them to their boss.

"Two Pikachus and one Skitty," another voice said, sounding male. This person was James.

"The boss will surely be happy about this," this voice was feminine. Her name was Jessie. She bent down and picked up the cage to load it onto the parachute. Suddenly, Victoria's Pikachu began to throw herself against the cage to knock it out of Jessie's grip. She was a smart pokemon but she used some escaping tactics that could be dangerous. She thought that if she kept charging at the cage, it would fall and shatter on the ground, setting them free.

"Hey quiet down there!" Meowth hissed at Pikachu.

Victoria's Pikachu stopped and looked at him with an expression of anger. She stood in an attack mode and she suddenly threw her tiny arms in the air and set them back down. "PIKA-CHUUUUUUU!" she yelled as she used thunderbolt. The electricity from the metal cage traveled around Jessie and she was electrocuted. With a yelp, she dropped the cage and the door of the cage broke open. Skitty rolled out of the cage for she was damaged by Pikachu's attack.

Ash's Pikachu looked back and called his friend to help him. Victoria's Pikachu ran next to Skitty. She bent down as Pikachu gently grabbed Skitty by the tail and threw her over Victoria's Pikachu's back. Once that was through the two of them began to flee from Team Rocket.

Jessie shook her head as she got over the shock that Victoria's Pikachu had activated. She reached behind her and revelead a pokeball in one hand. "Go Dustox!" she yelled as she threw the pokeball in the air. A white silohuette appeared as it took form into Dustox.

"Dustox!" Dustox said.

"Now, use Psybeam!"

"DUSTOX!" Dustox cried as some strong light flew out of its eyes, aiming it striaght as the two Pikachus and Skitty.

The two Pikachus were running frantically as they tried to escape the clutches of Team Rocket. Victoria's Pikachu made sure that Skitty didn't fall off her back. The psybeam from Dustox, hit Victoria's Pikachu's foot as she tried to leap over a rock.

"PIKA!" she yelled as she toppled to the ground with a thud.

"NYAH!" Skitty cried as she flew off Pikachu's back and fell on the ground too. Ash's Pikachu ran over to Pikachu and helped her up. He saw that while she tried to run, she was limping. Pikachu threw her over his back and carried her. He stopped over at Skitty, who just looked at him with curiosity.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu instructed her to follow him.

"Nyah!" Skitty happily cried as she looked ahead of him. Pikachu looked and saw that Meowth was blocking their way.

"You got nowhere to go now," Meowth said as he charged over to them.

"NYAHHHHH!" Skitty cried as she charged straight at him too. She used her tail and hit him across the face, sending him flying to a tree. Skitty flew to the air and used assist. A white ball formed in her little paw and blizarrd blew out of the white ball. The blizzard hit Meowth and he stood there like a frozen statue.

"DUSTOX!" the pokemon flew over them.

Victoria's Pikachu looked up. "Pika-CHUUUUU!" thunder bolt hit both Dustox and Ash's Pikachu. When the thunder bolt hit Ash's Pikachu, it fed him with more power.

"PIKA-CHUUU!" Ash's Pikachu cried out as a strong force of thunder bolt hit Dustox. Dustox cried as he was being electrocuted in the thuder. When Pikachu finished, Dustox fell to the ground, unable to battle. Seeing that Meowth was frozen like a statue, and Dustox being unable to battle, Skitty and both Pikachu's thought that they were now safe for they didn't see Jessie and James anywhere.

"Pika, pika, pi," Pikachu said to Skitty, telling her that they were going to try to find their way back home.

"Nyah," Skitty agreed as she began to follow Pikachu. As they were walking, three robotic hands lashed out and grabbed the three of them.

"PIKA!" both Pikachus screamed as they were taken in the sky.

"NYAH!" Skitty screeched at the same time.

The three pokemons saw that they were floating in the sky over a parachute. The robotic hands shot up in the air and threw them in a cage in the parachute basket.

"Dustox, return," Jessie said as Dustox turned red and returned back into its pokeball. The parachute slowly landed as James leaped out and grabbed the frozen Meowth. he put him in the basket and they flew up into the sky.

"PIKACHUUUUU!" Ash's Pikachu cried as he activated his attack. Nothing happened to the cage.

"That cage is thunder bolt proof," Meowth said as the thawed through the hot sun that was shining down on them. He had enough time to see what was going on.

The parachute floated as it carried the three pokemons and Team Rocket over the panorama.


	10. Parachute Escape

**I don't own Pokemon. I'm not quite sure if May's butterfly pokemon is correct so if any of you guys know its real name please tell me. Thanks :)**

* * *

"What just happened?" Victoria asked. She saw something flash out of the bushes and then the three pokemon had disappeared.

"Team Rocket," Ash said with fury. Why didn't they just give up? It was the same thing over and over again. Whenever they came in contact with Team Rocket, they always had to steal Pikachu.

"Oh no," Victoria said as she thought she had failed again.

"We are going to find them," Max assured her.

"And when we do, we're going to make them pay," May said, "one of them was my pokemon that they stole too. Beautifly I choose you!" she yelled as she threw her pokeball in the air. Beautifly popped out and let out a small purr. "Beautifly, find Team Rocket and report back to us," she instructed her pokemon, "and if they start attacking you, use your attacks on them."

Beautifly seemed to give her a small nod and flew to the skies to go after Team Rocket.

"Now we followw it," Brock said.

"I have a car where we can go to," Victoria said as she grabbed her keys from the table. They five of them left the house and jumped into Victoria's car. Victoria started the car and went after Beautifly.

* * *

In the parachute ride, Victoria's Pikachu was getting exhausted. She had tried to fight her way through the cage but it was useless. The more she banged herself aginast it, the more she hurt herself. She head-butted the cage onw last time and she lost her strength and softly fell down.

Ash's Pikachu approached her and nuzzled his nose on her head. He hated that she had sacraficed her strength just to free the two of them from the cage.

"Stupid pokemon," Jessie said as she looked at the cage, "trying to break free when they obviously can't."

Pikachu turned and looked at Skitty. He started to whisper to her. "Nyah?" she asked confused.

"Pika, pi, pika, pika, pika, pi," PIkachu spoke.

Skitty walked over to the cage. When Jessie had turned around to look at the panorama ahead of them, Skitty's paw started to develop a white ball. The white ball grew bigger and bigger and a big flame shot though at Team Rocket. The flame was from Torchic's attack. The flam swept through them and it hit the three villains in the rear.

The three of them screamed as if they were being murdered. While James was jumping up and down in the air, the key that was used for the cage slipped out and fell on the ground. Skitty used assist again and blizzard shot out. The blizzard hit the three of them and they were frozen.

Victoria's PIkachu shook her head as she finally healed. She reached out her paw to get the key but she couldn't.

Ash's Pikachu turned around and leaned in closer to the bars where hit tail made contact with the key. Once he felt the key touching his tail, he slowly crawled forwards and the key came closer to them.

Victoria's Pikachu reached out and fianlly grabbed the key. She put her paws through the bars and put the key in the keyhole. She turned the key and the lock unlocked. It fell on the ground with a clatter. She ran to the cage door with full force and it broke open.

"Hey!" Meowth yelled once the three of them had thawed in the hot sun. "Come here!" he yelled as he tried to grab Pikachu but she leaped away. She jumped on the edge of the parachute basket and Skitty and Ash's Pikachu jumped there also.

The three of them jumped off and fell in a nearby bush.

Jessie growled, "Seviper I choose you!" she threw the pokeball in the air and Seviper popped out. "Find those two Pikachus and Skitty," she instrictued him.

"Seviper," it hissed as it jumped out of the basket and slithered through the ground to look for the three pokemons.


	11. You

**I don't own Pokemon**

**Pokemon wikia used.**

* * *

Seviper was slithering around the forest. He was snifing the air to smell the three pokemon's blood. He was going to use his bite attak to grab them and bring them back to Team Rocket.

Pikachu's head popped out from behind the bush. She slowly got out to see if Seviper had disappeared. "Pika, pika," she called to Ash's Pikachu and Skitty. The two of them quietly jumped out of the bush and ran away, as they tried to find Ash, Victoria, and Skitty.

* * *

Beautifly was still searching from a bird's-eye view. So far she didn't find any of them. She turned around as she heard the engine from Victoria's car.

"Keep going you're doing good," Victoria called out as if Beautifly could understand her. A pokemon is the same as a regular pet. It can understand what someone is trying to say to them.

Beautifly turned her head and looked back down on the ground. She was flying faster than the car. While she was flying she saw a big slithering snake moving, while he sniffed the ground. Beautifly understood that he was trying to search for the two Pikachus and Skitty. She had seen this pokemon before.

She swooped down and began to circle around Seviper. She was around in a circle while he tried to lash out and bite her. He jumped in the air to bite her but Beautifly dodged and Seviper sunk his teeth on the ground. He tried to pull his teeth out but it was useless.

She accomplished his distraction and continued to look.

* * *

Jessie, James, and Meowth were searching for the three pokemons too. If they came in contact with the twerps they were going to battle. The three of them thought that they finally achieved in catching Pikachu and they were going to be rich once they gave Pikachu to their boss. No, the twerp's Pikachu had to be smart enough to bust out of the cage and escape.

This thought made Jessie mad. She wanted to have her share of the money too. She wanted to buy things for herself and food while the three of them traveled. Through most of their journey they had suffered from hunger.

Same with James and Meowth. The closer they were at catching Pikachu the quicker their plan failed.

"Wait a minute," Meowth said as he saw two yellow dots and one pink dots way down yonder. "I think that's them," he said as he pointed down the trail.

Jessie and James squinted. "It is them," Jessie squealed.

"Lets get them," James said as he took out a pokeball, "Cacnea I choose you." He threw the pokeball in the air and instead of going to Pikachu, Cacnea ended up hugging James. "Not now Cacnea, after! Go and attack Pikachu and Skitty!"

Cacnea released James and charged after the two Pikachu's and Skitty.

"Nyah?" Skitty meowed confused, as she turned her head at Cacnea.

The two Pikachus turned and looked as they saw Cacnea charging at them. Victoria's Pikachu used quick attack and head-butted Cacnea on the head, sending him back to James. The hard clash caused Cacnea to fall on the ground and also made him unable to battle.

Victoria's Pikachu was trained well by Victoria. Her dignity had been put down when she lived with her last trainer. He was mean and abusive towards her. Then along came Victoria, a nice owner to Pikachu. She had helped Pikachu heal from her wounds and get better and also helped her bring up her morale and dignity. Pikachu was going to stay with Victoria for the rest of her life.

"Cacnea return," James said as Cacnea returned back into his pokeball.

"My turn," Meowth said as he plucked out his claws and leaped forward at Skitty.

Ash's Pikachu got in front of Skitty. His tail turned a white color and he jumped in the air. He did a twist and hit Meowth with his tail on the face.

"Yow!" Meowth yelled as he was thrown a couple feet away from them and to the ground.

"I'll take care of them," Jessie said. She decided that it was better to use human attacks rather than pokemon. She couldn't use Dustox becasue he was still tired and she couldn't use Seviper since he had not returned yet.

As she was approaching the three pokemons, something swooped in her way. It was Beautifly! Jessie used her arms to shoo away the butterfly pokemon. Beautifly flew a great height to the sky and then began to twist in the air while plunging down on Jessie. She hit Jessie in the stomach and she was thrown to the ground. This was arieal ace that Beautifly used. (Not sure if that's true)

Meowth jumped as he was about to attack Beauifly. Skitty jumped from Jessie's knee, on Beautifly's back and used double slap on Meowth. She used her little paws as she hit Meowth back and forth across the face. Meowth crashed back to the ground. Skitty jumped on his back and using all of her strength, she tried to pin him to the ground.

Victoria's Pikachu used tackle as she held James next to a tree. Ash's Pikachu used the same attack as he pinned Jessie to the ground. Beautifly flew around as she waited for Victoria's car to arrive.

After a few minutes, Victoria's car arrived. Ash, May, Brock, Max, and Victoria jumped out of the car and ran to their pokemons. Victoria stopped running as she got a look on the clothes that they were wearing. She gasped.

"Is everything alright Tori?" Max asked her.

"You," Victoria whispered as she looked at Team Rocket.


	12. Strating out Fresh

**I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Victoria began to blink a couple of times. However, Ash noticed this. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Victoria opened her eyes once again and looked at their shirts. So it was ture! When Skitty got killed, she saw a black van driving. The red image had been blurry. She replayed the event in her mind aa couple of times. She felt like her memory was making the black van kill Skitty thrity times. Once she remembered the shape of the image, she knew who it was. She suddenly glared and James, Jessie, and Meowth.

"YOU!" she said in a stern voice. She was about to lash out at them. Victoria was not the violent type. Her parents had taught her to be mild-mannered but this was different. They had killed Skitty. They were going to pay. She failed to nnotice, Ash's Pikachu and her own, and Skitty running up to them. Skitty jumped in May's arms as she held her tightly.

"Seviper," a hiss was heard. Seviper had gotten out of the trap that Beautifly had set-up. He made it back to Jessie.

Victoria shook her head as she felt Pikachu's paw touching her leg. She looked down. She looked back to Team Rocket. They were going to attack them soon. Victoria hd to quickly react to it. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"PIKA-CHUUU!" she yelled as she charged herself and let the thunderbolt hit them. However, Seviper lashed out. He used poision tail to block out the thunderbolt ball. Then ball was thrown back to Pikachu in full force and it hit her. Pikachu fell on the ground.

Victoria looked at her. "Are you okay?" Pikachu slowly got up to her paws. She cleared off the attack and was ready to unleash another one.

"Seviper, bite!" Jessie called out.

"I'll help you," Ash said as he took out a pokeball.

"No," Victoria said as she held out her arm to him, "they're mine."

Ash retreated back to his friends. He was surprsied that such a calm girl like Victoria would be so harsh right now. He knew what it was. She was letting out her inner anger on Team Rocket because they stole their pokemon.

"Use iron tail!" Victoria told Pikachu. Pikachu's tail turned white as she ran to Seviper. She jumped and hit Seviper on the head. He was thrown back to the ground. "Now quick attack!" Victoria called. Pikachu ran over to Seviper as she head-butted him on the stomach.

Pikachu moved her head to the side and Seviper was thrown back at Team Rocket. "Ash," she said as she turned around and looked at him, "I need your Pikachu to use thunderbolt."

Ash nodded, "alright Tori, lets do this!" he said with enthusiasm.

Victoria nodded at him and turned around. She started to blush and smile at the same time. "Now Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" the two of them called.

Both Pikachu's put their backs behind one another. They charged up and let out their attack. The thunderbolts were really, really bright. A thunder ball wass being formed on top of them. When the two of them stopped their attack, Victoria's and Ash's Pikachus both sprang up in the air. They used iron tail and they hit the ball and Team Rocket.

The ball hit them and they were electrocuted. There was a blast and they blasted off. "We're blasting off again!" they yelled as they disappeared in the far off distance. In their empty path there were a couple of bolts of electricty still going around.

Beautifly flew around the bolts in a circle. The bolts were collected together and it formed a big thunderbolt. Victoria's Pikachu ran to it and used iron tail. When her heart-tail made contact with the thunde bolt, she broke it and little hearts were formed. They began to fall and disappear in the ground.

"Now that was pretty impressive," Max spoke.

"And they were hearts," May said, "really sweet."

Victoria's Pikachu suddenly walked up to Ash's Pikachu. They did an eskimo kiss with their little noses. "Aw," Victoria said, "my little Pikachu has found love."

"So has mine," Ash said. He looked at Victoria. He knew that he had met her today but he wanted to get to know her better. "Hey Tori," he said as he softly grabbed her arm, "I was wondering if you would like to come and join us on our journey."

Victoria smiled at him when he said that. She looked at her Pikachu that was playing with his. She looked back at Ash. She wanted to get to know this wonderful boy too. He had made her feel like she was important and special. He had also opened her eyes to the death of her Skitty, that is wasn't her fault at all. "I would love to," she said.

"Well you better get ready quickly then," May said, "I'll help you." They drove back to Victoria's house. Once they did, May and Victoria jumped out of the car.

"What should I bring?" Victoria asked. This was the first time she was going away and she didn't even make a list of things to bring.

"Just bring some things that are important to you and a lot of pokemon. Would you like to enter pokemon contests with me?" May asked her.

"I have never been in one," Victoria told her.

"Then I have a lot to tell you about," May said.

Victoria smiled at her new friend. She took some clothes with her as she packed them in her backpack. She took a pouch that was similar to May's. She kept her pokeballs insde. She also took some money. Hey they were going to need it.

"All set?" May asked her.

Victoria nodded. The girls walked out of the door and joined Brock, Ash, and Max who were waiting for them. "I'm so glad you agreed to join us," Ash said.

"Yeah its going to be really fun," Brock added.

"I bet," Victoria smiled, "well shall we continue."

"Lets," Max said. The five of them proceeded their journey.

Victoria was glad to tag along the way. She was going to be fed with wonderful sights, new pokemon, and pokemon contests. Not only that, but she had made four great friends. She looked ahead of her and saw the two Pikachus running and playing together. She looked to the blue sky. She knew that Skitty was happy where she was and Victoria, herself was glad that she was finally out of the house.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
